Words unspoken
by Jimmy-The-Girl
Summary: America and England get into an argument and it leads to tears. One-shot, uber cheesy.


"America, are you still mad?" England asked as he poked his head into the younger nation's room.

"Man, have you ever heard of knocking?" America said angrily from his window, he had his back to England and his hair moved slightly due to the open window's breeze. England sighed and stayed silent, he didn't even know what to say or why he came back here, of course he was still mad! He knew he would be and yet here he was making a fool of himself.

"Why can't you just respect me?" America asked, his back was still turned but his shoulders seemed to have fallen from their proud posture to a more vulnerable state "I'm a not good enough for your respect, Mr. High and Mighty England? Not worth it?"

"No, dear boy, thats not it at all… it's just…" England was still having trouble forming his thoughts, how could he explain this to him? he had no idea where to even start!

America finally turned around "Just what? Just too hard for me to understand? I'm grown now! I mean if you haven't noticed, I'm a foot taller than you! I'm strong now! Tell me!" America step closer "What am i doing wrong?"

England couldn't find the words, his heart was breaking. The boy thought something was wrong with him. England moved towards the younger nation, reaching for his sleeve "America-"

"No!" America recoiled from his touch, his eyes became glassy "D-don't give me your sympathy! I don't need it! I need an answer, please, why can't you respect me?"

"Please, America, don't do this."

"Now! England, give me an answer now!" America's rage grew as the silence stretched on, with each passing second he clenched his fist tighter, his eyes grew more glassy, his breath was coming fast and harsh.

England stayed silent still, looking at the nation he'd raised with begging eyes, "_Please, don't break me."_

"England…" America whispered softly "Please…" Despite his obvious rage he still spoke softly, as if trying to coax England to speak.

"Fine!" England exploded "Fine, I'll tell you! I was never taught to love! I was taught to be strong and smart, rough and tumble, I've never had a reason for such a petty thing as love. Until you, dear boy. I've never been at a disadvantage until you came along. I've never had to hold someone because they were scared of thunderstorms, or because they lost their ball in a bramble bush. I've never felt the thrill of watching anyone succeed. Until you." England took a step closer to America "Love is something I'll never be good at, no matter how long i live, and I'm sorry for that… but… I'm sorry." England stood in front of America, a small smile playing across his lips, he reach for America again.

"Old fool." America said and batted his hand away and took a step back "You old fool! I don't want your love!"

England's heart stopped beating for a second and then started back up again, going twice as fast as before.

"Ha! Come on, man! I don't want that shit. You haven't been here at all. I grew up without you! You didn't see me succeed, you didn't care for any of that! I figured out this fucking world on my own! I got strong on my own-!"

"America, please-"

"No, you're gonna listen this time! I've never needed you, the only thing you've ever given me is a good childhood… oh wait," America said sarcastically "You were gone half the time for that too!"

Tears spilled out of England's eyes "Shut up! I saved you, without me you'd still be a bumbling brat! Without me you'd be-"

"Respected! I'd be fucking respected! That's something the great Britain can't do, he can't acknowledge when someone is just as good as him. If not better!"

"Oh get your head out of your ass! I respect you, you're just greedy! I'm not gonna treat you like a prince just because that's what you think you deserve! If i went through this world kissing asses I wouldn't be who i am today! and i'm great!"

"No, you idiot! You used to be great! and you know what, we're more alike than you know."

England scoffed even though he cheeks were still wet with tears "Yeah? how so?

America walked up to England and lend in close to his face "I never learned how to love either."

The tears flowed freely down England's face as America left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He sobbed alone in the younger nation's room, everything in here was purely America. The way he decorated, the way his bed sheets were a mass at the end of his bed, how his mirror was covered in picture of friends and interesting places he wished to travel one day. Everything screamed the younger nation's personality and it stung all the more.

"I'm sorry…" England whispered to the empty room "I'm sorry i wasn't as attentive as you needed me to be. I'm sorry that I didn't teach you any better than i had learned. I'm sorry for not being here, for not listening, for not respecting you the way i should have." England sobbed harder "I'm sorry for not being here when you needed me… when i needed you as much as you needed me along." England used the back of his sleeve to wipe his nose "Dammit, England, you can't do anything right. I should've let France take you, he'd be a better parent than me i suppose."

The Briton turned to leave, and there leaning against the door was America. England was surprised but he didn't show it "You… you're still here? I thought you were just gonna leave…"

"I had to know." America said softly.

"Know what? I don't have an explanation for you!" England said defensively, he let out a pathetic noise while trying to stop his tear from flowing, which made him cry harder "I'm sorry is all I can say!"

America approached England quickly, England braced himself. He knew a slap or a punch was coming, they always came eventually. England squeezed his eyes closed and waited, he could hear America's footsteps coming closer, the rustle of his clothes became louder, until his breath was warming England's face. America's arms wrapped around England. He held on tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, soaking England's jacket. The sobs racked the taller boy's body.

England brought his arms up and wrapped them around America and cried along with him "Dear boy… My dear boy… I'm so sorry, so sorry. I can never fix this."

America only cried harder and held tighter.

"Please, even though i didn't know how back then, I do now… I know how to love now… And if had to love only one person for the rest of my life, it would be you, my dear boy."

America tucked his face into the crook of England's neck, he stayed there until he could speak again, until he'd regained control of himself again. "I love you too."

* * *

**_Yes, I know how cheesy this is. Trust me I know... but needed to write some UsUk cheesy whatnot after working so much on my Prucan stories... So please don't shoot me! You can thank a fellow fan-fictioner, NyanCina (who writes tons of UsUk), for this being posted. She insisted that this needed to be posted and WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT its been posted! So I hope you're happy Cina! Thank you for reading! _**


End file.
